Wanna Sext?
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Sasuke joins an online chatroom, where he encounters someone who really turns him on. AU. REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its' characters do not belong to me, if they did I wouldn't have written this fic.

**A/N: I had to get this in writing. Decided to make this its own story. It's not a one shot, I kinda forgot to change that part XD TEHE**

* * *

_**XOxOXOxOXOxOXO**_

**Title: **Wanna Sext?

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Sasuke joins an online chatroom, where he encounters someone who really turns him on.

Nami-Kun: Wanna Sext?

Shadow_Me: I don't see why not ;)

_**XOxOXOxOXOxOXO**_

Sasuke lounged against his leather couch, cola in one hand and a rice ball in the other. After a week of having the deal with that annoying pest also known as Naruto Uzumaki, the raven haired teenager could finally relax in his peaceful home. He smirked at the television, languidly maneuvering his hand towards his mouth, taking a bite of the rice ball, straddling his legs slightly. The sunset elicited faint rays of sunlight to cascade through the open kitchen window towards the East of Sasuke, but he just kept his transfixed gaze on the ninja battling to the death on the flat screen. Wearing a baggy pair of black sweat pants, and a loose white t shirt, he placed the Cola on the table nonchalantly and continued to feast on the rice ball. A light chuckle erupted from his mouth as the taller brunette was decapitated by his opponent. Today was his parent's wedding anniversary, so they left to some exotic island to celebrate, leaving Itachi and Sasuke to tend to the manor, but the elder of the two had already set up plans to meet up with his girlfriend, so that just leaves Sasuke. Sighing nonchalantly, the raven carded his spiky black hair groaning when he noticed that his right palm was now empty of rice in ball form. Draping his arm over the back of the couch, he arched an eyebrow abruptly, glancing over his shoulder to find that it was only 5:30 in the afternoon.

"Niisan, better have dinner here by 10 or I'm going to be pissed." He mused, leaning forward to grasp the Cola in his left calloused palm. Onyx eyes intently watched the television, abruptly turning into U shapes when the albino on screen fell to his death. Sasuke was masochistic, it was something that he found out about when he was younger, after witnessing the death of his best friend and her family. He wasn't terrified of the incident, in fact it turned out to be pretty amusing at the time. Groaning inwardly, the Uchiha squirmed on the upholstery, reaching into his back pocket, where the phone quaked against his left butt cheek. A text message from Sakura. He rolled his eyes nonchalantly, tapping the screen to open the message:

_Haruno, Sakura: [Hey, Sasuke. Get on My_Booklet, I wanna chat with you :D] _

He stared absentmindedly at the message for a few minutes, trying to conjure up the perfect excuse why he couldn't chat with her.

_Uchiha, Sasuke: [Fine, give me a sec.] _

That roused something inside him, but he pushed the abrupt feelings aside, grasping the Cola in his hand before ascending the spiral staircase, phone in hand. He pondered why Sakura liked him so much? After all the times he rejected her advances, and that one time where he told her personally that he could and would never love her, it didn't stop her! Trudging down the narrow hallway, he pushed open the last door on the right (three doors on the left, two on the right), stumbling over randomly discarded clothing, languidly descending into his swivel chair, shaking the mouse which elicited the monitor to turn on. His canopy bed sat adjacent to his computer stand just a few feet away, the black silk sheets and drapes corresponded with his unfazed attitude... Dark. The lamp sat proudly on top of the wooden table next to the computer, a shelf of books decorated his wall, and the small walk in closet stood next to the entrance of his bedroom. Placing his phone delicately on the wooden table next to the computer, he typed in his username and password hastily, scrolling down his list of My_Booklet contacts until Sakura's name emerged before his onyx eyes.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Hey, Sakura.

He lounged backwards in the chair, folding his arms against the back of his head as he waited for the pinkette to reply. Sitting in total darkness, except for the light shining in from his open bedroom door, Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the screen, leaning forward hastily, gripping the sides of the monitor with tenacity.

_Nami-Kun has entered the chatroom._

"The...fuck? Who's Nami-Kun?" Sasuke inquired, letting his fingers click the keys with experience.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Who are you, Nami-Kun?

He waited a few seconds until the stranger replied.

**Nami-Kun: **Who are you? You do know you aren't in a private conversation. How do you know Sakura?

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, scratching his head nervously, conjuring on the perfect line to counter Nami's.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Evidentally, you don't know it's wrong to interrupt someone when their trying to have a conversation with someone else. How rude? *pouts*

The raven smirked mischievously at his accomplishment, resting his elbow on the edge of the desk, where his computer sat, watching the stranger reply something he'd never expect.

**Nami-Kun:** I never expected someone with a name like Shadow_Me to be so childish. I like that. Maybe we should chat in a more restricted atmosphere?

Sasuke found himself smiling slightly, nodding albeit he knew the stranger couldn't see him, but something about this person intrigued him.

_Shadow_Me has entered into Private Chatroom #245_

**Nami-Kun**: Took you long enough XD

_**Shadow_Me**_: It only took like 3 minutes lol.

**Nami-Kun**: How old are you? I don't want to be messaging some kind of pedophile or some little kid who's too young to be on this site.

The raven read the message, wiggling his nimble fingers playfully before, letting them make contact with the keyboard.

_**Shadow_Me**_: Damn, eager much?

**Nami-Kun**: I get straight to the point ;) Can't handle how direct I am? ;P

_**Shadow_Me**_: I can handle anything. If you want to be the direct, then fine. I'm 17.

**Nami-Kun:** So am I! Wow! Where do you live?

Sasuke hesitated, wondering why this guy would inquire such a personal question. Well he thought it had to be a guy, with the name kun, it had to be a male. But he answered, it was the least he could do.

_**Shadow_Me**_: I live in with my parents.

**Nami-Kun**: Daaaaamn, I hadn't noticed. Are you a guy or girl?

_**Shadow_Me**_: A guy.

**Nami-Kun:** Oh 0_0

_**Shadow_Me: **_Is that a problem for you, sir? Were you expecting to get off while conversing with a horny female?

Sasuke got up from the chair, stalking towards the entrance way of his bedroom, glancing over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner towards the stairwell. Sitting on the rail, he slid down to the bottom, something his mother would scold him for if she were home. Rummaging through the refrigerator he grabbed another Cola and rice ball, at which he scurried back up the stairs, plopping down in the chair letting his eyes rest on the monitor.

**Nami-Kun:** No, it's not a problem. I prefer men over women anyway... Wanna Sext?

Sasuke gawked at the computer screen, remembering the teen did say he was direct, but it still bewildered him. Sitting in darkness (except for the light shining from the monitor and open door), he bit into the rice ball, typing on the keyboard with his left hand only.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Oh, a fellow homosexual :D. I don't see why not ;) just be glad that I'm not in a relationship at the moment.

**Nami-Kun:** Must be my lucky day ;) Have a preference?

_**Shadow_Me**_: Preference?

**Nami-Kun: **Yeah, like what type of guys are you more attracted to?

Sasuke tapped his index finger against his chin, worrying his bottom lip while gazing up at his plain white ceiling, noticing how bumpy it was for the first time. The light beamed on him, from the monitor but he sighed languidly, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists until he mustered up the courage to reply.

_**Shadow_Me: **_I really don't have one. As long as I'm on top, I truly don't care who they are :P

**Nami-Kun: **Well, I really enjoy brunettes with really dark hair. Guys with spiky hair and eyes that looked like they could pierce through your soul with just one glance.

_**Shadow_Me**_: It _must_ be your lucky day, because I'm a raven. I must be your dream guy *laughs*

**Nami-Kun: **I guess you are *winks* Are you in the mood?

This took Sasuke aback, his mouth opening subconsciously, taking the last remains of the rice ball into his mouth. Gulping down a swig of Cola, he typed on the keyboard.

_**Shadow_Me: **_I'll be in the mood if you make me ;) turn me on, Nami-Kun.

**Nami-Kun:** Awww *pouts* I was expecting a different answer. You start.

**_Shadow_Me_**: Waaaah? You're making me start... I told you to turn me on not me turn myself on, but fine. Where are we?

Sasuke grabbed the can of Cola, drinking a small sip glancing up at the screen, to see that Nami had replied.

**Nami-Kun**: We're in your bedroom, and I'm slowly caressing your chest.

Sasuke smirked at the answer, feeling that tantalizing sensation of arousal emerging from darkness, coursing through his body. The feeling was all too familiar, and it was something he wouldn't mind.

**_Shadow_Me: _**I'd let you continue, while I fretted the shell of your ear with my tongue, whispering dirty things into your ear.

**Nami-Kun: **Ummm... What would you tell me? *plants sloppy kisses all over your neck*

_**Shadow_Me: **_*moans* I'd tell you how good I'd make you feel having my penis inside your wanton anus. Feeling it ram into your prostate until you couldn't see straight for days. *grips your chin and pulls you into a kiss*

**Nami-Kun:** *Kisses you back while slithering my hand into your pants, grabbing your hard on*

Sasuke felt his sweat pants tighten at the news, groaning inwardly he pushed his fumbling fingers through his black hair, eyes locked on the screen as he repeatedly found himself reading the last message over and over in his mind. Letting his shaking hands touch the buttons, he typed in his response.

_**Shadow_Me: **_*groans, while I grab both your hands and places them above your head, grinding my crotch against yours*

**Nami-Kun: **Shadow_Me...Aaagh...what else would you do to me?

Sasuke looked down at the tent in his pants, biting his bottom lip while forcing himself to look away, typing frantically on the keyboard.

_**Shadow_Me: **_I'd suck your neck, licking my way up towards your jaw line, until you moaned my name.

**Nami-Kun**: Shadow_Me! *moans your real name, while arching against your front, begging for you to release my hands* Send me a picture.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Of what?

**Nami-Kun: **It doesn't matter, I just need to see you! *rolls my hand against your balls angling my head to take your lips into a kiss*

Sasuke moaned, gripping the hem of his white t shirt, removing the article of clothing languidly, carding his digits through his hair. He felt so hot! Grabbing his phone he selected one of his personal pictures of his full body, one that showed him standing naked and open. To insure his privacy, he blurred out the face and connected the USB cord to his electronic device, sending the photo to his virtual lover. It's been a few months since he was last this aroused with anyone, and he hasn't masturbated in a while either. Flicking his tongue over his index finger, a message announced that his "lover" had received his messaged and even replied.

_Shadow_Me has sent a picture message 5 minutes ago._

**Nami-Kun: **that want so, don't I won't to man love to that *drools*

_**Shadow_Me: **_Waaaaaaah? 0_o

**Nami-Kun:** Sorry, I was drooling all over my keyboard and my hands a trembling *blushes* I meant that was so hot! Damn, I want to make love to that. *pushes your pants off, and then your boxers, watching your erection spring to life*

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, letting his erection escape from its encumbrance, forcing his pants and boxers down to his ankles, gasping at the cold air that abruptly attacked his shaft.

_**Shadow_Me: **_*pushes my erection against your crotch, leaning forward against your lower abdomen, kissing you just above your low riding pants. Right at the base of your V line*

**Nami-Kun:** Mmmmm... Oh Shadow_Me! Ugh, go lower please! *pushes you lower, hoping you take me into your mouth*

_**Shadow_Me:**_ It must _really_ be your lucky day ;D *wastes no time removing your clothes, taking the erection in my moist cavern bobbing vigorously up and down your shaft*

**Nami-Kun:** Go...God damn! Nnnnnnngh, Shadow_Me... Yes! *moans, entwining my fingers with your hair, holding you steady as I thrust softly into your mouth*

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *holds your hips down to detain you, pushing my tongue into the slit of your penis, toying with the foreskin. Pulling away I'll kiss my way down to the base of your dick, engulf a testicle*

**Nami-Kun**: Don't...Don't stop! Please let my buck! Please, why do...you need to be a tease *moans your real name*

Sasuke gripped his penis firmly into a tight grasp, pumping the organ. He threw his head back slightly, wishing that Nami-Kun's hands were around him, eliciting such pleasure. He gasped for breath, reading the message before him.

**Nami-Kun**: I'm...I'm coming!

Sasuke groaned, oscillating his hand rapidly, straddling his legs in the dark worrying his bottom lip to stop the moans from erupting into the silent air.

_**Shadow_Me: **_*pulls away and flips your body over angling myself for entry*

**Nami-Kun:** Waaaah? No preparation? *reaches behind me and pulls ass cheeks apart for Shadow_Me*

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Hell no! I can't wait! *thrusts into your ass, almost ejaculating at the heat that engulfed my organ in your core*

**Nami-Kun:** *cries out in agony, but eventually adjusts to the abrupt size*

Sasuke continued to pump himself, moaning out despite himself trying to detain such noises. He'd never thought of ever having virtual sex with anyone, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything at all! Too disoriented to fathom or even comprehend the world around him, Sasuke forced himself to pull his hand away from his shaft, typing on the keyboard.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *fucks you senseless, pulling out almost all the way, shoving back in half way, giving you shallow thrusts*

**Nami-Kun:** No! Go deeper!... Fa...Faster! Give it to me, please!

_**Shadow_Me**_: ugh!...you're so...damn tight it's too much... I'm going to cum! *continues to pound inside you, quickening my pace as the squeaking bed gives me motivation*

**Nami-Kun**: ugh...Yes! Right there...give me more!...nnnnnnnnnnngh! *grabs a hand full of bedsheets, shutting my eyes with brute force while grimacing at the painful pleasure*

_**Shadow_Me: **_So...mmm... So close...I...I can't keep going. *releases your hips from my grasp, bracing my body up with both hands, retreating and protruding my bottom half rapidly*

**Nami-Kun:** Im coming!

Sasuke reached forward to reply, pumping his organ as the feel of his climax approaching quickly, attacking his slightly convulsing body.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Me too!

He gave one last powerful thrust, spewing white strings of cum all over his computer screen, keyboard, chest, and a small amount on his chin. Lolling dependently against the back of his swivel chair, Sasuke struggled to regain his composure from his recent high. Leaning forward languidly, he grabbed a small towel, cleaning up the mess before looking up at the monitor through half lidded eyes noticing the message that elicited a slight smile on this masochistic's face.

**Nami-Kun**: Wanna video Chat? I would really like see the face of the man that caused me to cum all over myself. XD

Sasuke fixed his clothes, staring vacantly at the screen before him. Should he accept that video chat? What if this guy knew him and told the world that he took part in this grotesque behavior? It's damaged his Uchiha pride! Sasuke thought fast typing frantically on the keyboard.

**_Shadow_Me: _**No, not now... Gotta go bye.

_Shadow_Me has left the chatroom_

Sasuke averted his gaze towards his bedroom door and sighed languidly. _Who's Nami-Kun?_

* * *

**Hehehehehehe! I get bored easily, so that is why this is here. Also because, I decided to take Secret Touches off -_- Sorry. I decided to redo it since, i realized that the story was starting to get confusing and kinda stupid. i messed up and to fix my mistake i redid the ending to the first chapter (which caused me to mess up in the first place) But hope those who haven't read this or have... I hope you enjoyed XD**

**TaTa my fellow Yoai Lovers XD**

**-Shadowcat out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me explain. This story is the same one just different and I think that the way it'll go now is much better than the first. Same concept, just slightly different. That's the end of my rant for today.**

**Disclaimer: **Go to first chapter to read it.

* * *

Sasuke averted his gaze towards his bedroom door and sighed languidly_. Who's Nami-Kun_? He rose from his swivel chair, and stalked towards his door, opening it to find his brother casually walking into the Manor downstairs, carrying a bag of take out. "Otouto, I got dinner!" He called up after Sasuke, he stalked down the spiral staircase, eying Itachi suspiciously, but decided that he didn't do anything yet.

"Ramen?"

"Yes." The younger sibling pursed his lips, at which his brother frowned in disappointment. "What you didn't want ramen?" He inquired, placing the plates delicately on the table before taking the containers out of the brown paper bag.

"I...I'm not really that hungry now, I feel kinda tired-"

"-Why?" The elder Uchiha arched an eyebrow, smirking when Sasuke averted his gaze towards the window. "That's unlike you to be tired so early, what happened? Had a girl over?" Itachi snickered, but Sasuke wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of blushing like a mad man.

"..."

"You know you can tell me anything about sex. It's normal for your age to feel that w-"

"-Itachi, I really don't want to talk to you about sex, besides I didn't have anyone over." Sasuke grabbed a rice cake and stalked up stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

The raven walked down the hallways of Konoha High, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu by his side. The group was infamously known for being the ruthless of the school, and Sasuke enjoyed it that way. He wanted people to fear him, he loved the power he possessed over others that were too weak to stand up from themselves. Sasuke ran this school, and he controlled it as a dictatorship. He strolled the hallways, but came to a hiatus when Naruto reared the corner. He narrowed his eyes, noticing Suigetsu eying him suspiciously.

"I can't stand that Uzumaki kid-"

"-Neither can I" Karin added, pushing the glasses up the arch of her nose. "He's too childish." Naruto ignored the group intently watching his person, pretending not to notice as he walked by them and down the hall.

"Dobe." Sasuke loathed the blonde, but there was more than just hatred. There was something about Naruto that pained him, and it made the Uchiha feel weak around him, which was a definite anathema to him. "I'm going home." Sasuke bluntly announced, making his way towards the double doors of Konoha High. Upon arriving to Uchiha Manor, Itachi was exiting the front door, smirking when his brother came into his abrupt view.

"Hey, little brother."

"..."

"Have any homework?" Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Since when did you start worrying about my business?" He inquired of his brother suspiciously, clutching him book bag close to his side. "I have studying to do, by the way and I don't want to be disturbed."

"I'll working tonight anyway, so have fun being alone for 8 hours. See you at 10?"

"Whatever." Stepping inside the cool breeze of AC, Sasuke ran upstairs towards his bedroom, plopping down in the swivel chair and typed on the keyboard hastily.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Nami? You there?

He stared at the screen for a while, groaning when he didn't get a reply. Rising from the seat, he stalked down the spiral staircase, grabbing a cola and rice ball after rummaging through the leftovers from dinner last night. Eyes locked on the window adjacent to him, the 17 year old stared at his gardener, averting his gaze back in front of him before he ascended the stairs once more. To his pleasure, a message was waiting for him.

**Nami-Kun:** I'm here for you, baby ;)

Sasuke smiled, taking a bite of rice in ball form before typing his response.

_**Shadow_Me: **_Baby? Really?

**Nami-Kun**: You don't want to be my baby DX

_**Shadow_Me:**_ I wouldn't say that.

**Nami-Kun:** Well...

_**Shadow_Me**_: Babe :3

**Nami-Kun**: YAY! Hey, wanna sext again? I kinda need a release from the stress I have at school.

Sasuke took notice in this, taking a long swig of cola before sinking his canines into the ball of rice. The screen gave him light, and just like yesterday's encounter, Sasuke felt alive.

_**Shadow_Me**_: Anything, to keep my baby happy ;)

**Nami-Kun**: Damn, you're so good to me. Just imagine what we could do if we actually got together.

_**Shadow_Me**_: Blissful sex, all night long.

**Nami-Kun**: what? No rest?

_**Shadow_Me: **_What I have in my pants can't be stopped so easily.

**Nami-Kun**: mmmmmm. I like the sound of that babe XD

Sasuke could feel the tightening of his pants and he loved it. He craved it, and it made him feel great that Nami was able to bestow upon such great pleasure. This made him want the other guy even more!

**Nami-Kun: **I'd ride that shit all night long. Bouncing on your dick, as you bucked up inside me. I'd scream and moan like a fucking cowboy.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, whipping around to make sure his bedroom door was locked. The raven averted his onyx eyes back towards the computer screen.

**Nami-Kun**: Grinding against you. Whispering dirty things as I continued to ride long and hard.

**_Shadow_Me_**: *moans your name* I'd flip you over, cause I hate to be dominated.

**Nami-Kun:** Alpha?

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Hell yeah.

**Nami-Kun**: I'd tame you ;D

Sasuke smirked at the comment, letting his fingers tap the keys frantically.

_**Shadow_Me**_: Only person getting tamed is you, babe. I'd having you screaming all kinda of names.

**Nami-Kun:** Just make me scream yours. Why don't you fuck me?

_**Shadow_Me**_: Eager, I see. Don't want any foreplay.

**Nami-Kun:** I'm extremely hard! Please don't leave me hanging, baby! DX

Right as Sasuke was about to type a response, the door to his bedroom flew open and standing there was Itachi. The younger Uchiha closed down the website hastily, crossing his legs uncomfortably to hide his erection as his brother gawked at him. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Well, I left my keys to my car, so I came back to get them. Then I noticed that you didn't have your bedroom light on and I was wondering why you were studying in the dark." Itachi smiled knowingly, lolling against the door post. "But I see you evidentially was not studying at all."

"Get out my room!" Sasuke shouted, growling when the older male finally left. He quickly logged back on, and gawked at the screen before him.

_Nami-Kun has left the chatroom._

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke logged off yet again, slamming his fist against the wall after loosing his erection and interest in sex talk for the day. _'Itachi just had to ruin it for me.' _The raven sighed languidly and hopped onto the bed, and stared vacantly at the ceiling.

'_I wonder who's Nami-Kun, and why isn't he here with me right now?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M BACK! I know you guys be waiting for this chapter! Hope you enjoy... NOW READ!**

**Disclaimer: **Go to the first page to see it. I also do not own the song mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke groaned deep within his throat, left hand clenched into a tight fist, and his cheek rested upon it. The classroom was practically vacant, but for some reason he actually wanted to get to class early than what he normally would. Sasuke Uchiha, the bad guy; the God of pandemonium. The grey haired teacher sat at his desk, grabbing files and paperwork, albeit there sat Sasuke in the back of class, he didn't acknowledge him. Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously as a blonde stalked into class, his uniform hugging his body perfectly. A long sleeve dress shirt creased against his abs, a red tie pressed against his tone pecs, and long kaki pants hugged his tone thighs (and crotch), perfectly. He gripped the straps of his book bag with tenacity, coming to a hiatus when those sinful azure eyes fell upon Sasuke's person. Other students walked in behind Naruto, but the blonde refused to move from his place at the front of class.

_'He's sitting in my damn seat! Why?! What the hell is he up too?!' _Naruto mused, sighing languidly while he face palmed himself, forcing himself to walk to where the raven sat and glared at him, taking the seat to his right. All desks were lab tables, and two students sat at each table. 3 rows and 5 different lab stations in each. Naruto was known for sitting in the second row, last lab, left seat. He sat there every time he walked into class, and to have Sasuke disrupt his consistent habit, pissed Naruto off. The blonde laid his book bag on the table, unzipping it before taking out his notebook, a pencil, pen, and a large pink (almost a Sakura hue) eraser. Upon retrieving the objects, Naruto put his book bag back onto the floor and sighed, folding his arms on the tabletop and stared ahead.

"Why are you even in here?" Naruto inquired, a hint of distress in his voice. Uzumaki kept his eyes transfixed on the front board, and he couldn't bring himself to look at the one person he despised in the entire world.

"What? No _good morning_?" Sasuke teased, smirking mischievously at the light blush shading across Naruto's face. "I decided to come to class a little earlier, I didn't want to roam the halls tormenting people today-"

"-So you decided to come to class, sit in my seat, and torment me instead?!" Naruto gave Sasuke a side glare, his hands clenching until his calloused palms turned white. The raven scoffed, but he knew damn well that his intentions were to annoy the shit outta Naruto at the beginning of class, and sitting in his seat obviously triggered it. Sasuke smirked. "Is that why you come to school? Do you like fucking with me?!-"

"-Uzumaki! Language." Kakashi abruptly exclaimed, narrowing his eyes when Naruto averted his gaze towards him and nodded obediently. Sasuke could always conjure up idiotic ways to screw with him, and at the moment it was working!

"Still sexless Naruto?" Incredulous azure stared at Sasuke, as he smirked nodding his head assuringly. "Yeah, you still haven't gotten laid yet. I don't even think you have any sexual interest in anyone-"

"-I'd appreciate it if you did not talk about my sex life-"

"-What sex life? Naruto, no one wants to fuck you! You're unfuckable!-"

"-Uchiha! Language." Sasuke groaned, averting those onyx eyes back towards Naruto's face that now held a pink hue all over.

"I have a sex life-"

"-Masturbating is not having a sex life." Sasuke cocked, giving off that infamous smirk at Naruto, who then sighed languidly.

"I don't have to justify myself to you. At least he knows-"

"-He?! Oh, so innocent Naruto is a homosexual." Sasuke smirked, noting to keep that in mind for later humiliation. "Well, that's what floats your boat... What's his name-"

"-Why do you need to know?" Naruto hissed, glaring at Sasuke who smiled innocently.

"Because, I wanna make sure you're not a liar. I mean, all last year you said you weren't interested in anyone like that and that you planned to stay abstinent for the rest of your life. Claiming STD's would not be the death of you." Naruto blushed at that, recollecting the time when Kiba tried to have sex with him, but he pushed him away in front of everyone. Yeah, Kiba had aids, but he was born with it (not because of the other reason), and he told Naruto he had special medicine that prevented his partner from getting it as well. Lets say when Kiba asked, Naruto exclaimed to the whole entire school that Kiba had Aids but it was never intentional. "Now, Mr. Abstinent is having sexual relations with a guy behind closed doors, but he won't tell me his name." Sasuke laughed, leaning a little closer to Naruto, pressing his smooth lips against his ear. "You're lying. I can tell you are. But you know what, if someone does pop that cherry of yours, ill be waiting for you to come running and begging me to give you all that I got-"

"-Stop being a damn pervert!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away, watching him smirk yet again. "Who told you that I wanted to have sex with you anyway-"

"-You don't have too, everyone does. I'm just that good." Naruto rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"No, you're just a man whore-"

"-But you'll end up in bed with this man whore one day." Naruto bared his teeth, grabbing his necessities for class and jammed them forcefully into his once organized backpack, and stormed out of class, ignoring the other students who gawked at him as he left.

_'I can't wait to get home to talk to Shadow_Me about my problems'_

* * *

Naruto sat at the lunch table near the window, eyes calculating the roaring cafeteria as he tried to find Sasuke and his clique amongst everyone. Everyone feared them, except Naruto and his friends, its like they were the rebellious group who didn't listen to anything Sasuke said. If they got caught alone, than that's a different story under a different circumstance. Rummaging through his backpack, Naruto conjured up what to do as soon as he got home, and grabbed his IPod before analyzing his surroundings again. Placing the earbuds into his ears and pressing play, Naruto nodded his head as the music played in his ears.

_**I am smoking on that gas, life should be on Cinemax**_

_**Movie, Bought my boo bigger tits and a bigger ass**_

_**Who he's, not I, I smoke strong, that Popeye**_

_**Louie V's in my archives, black diamonds, apartheid**_

_**Bread up and my top down**_

_**On the block with a block out**_

_**Hit ya ass with that block out**_

_**Dope enough to go in yo nostrils**_

_**I'll take ya girl and kid nap her**_

_**Feed her to my mattress**_

_**The skeleton in my closet**_

_**It's probably dead ass rappers**_

_**It's probably p***y ass niggas**_

_**Don't try me I pull that trigga**_

_**Got ya car note in my cup**_

_**And your rent in my swisha**_

_**That p***y so good I miss ya**_

_**Head game's so vicious**_

_**And all I get is cheese**_

_**Like I'm taking pictures**_

Naruto closed his eyes, indulging himself into the music, and usually this was like his stress reliever. Naruto didn't listen to too much rap music, but if he did it was due to stress and he most definitely had been overwhelmed with stress at the moment.

_**I say f**k you, 'less I'm with' ya**_

_**If I take you out of the picture**_

_**I know real niggas won't miss ya**_

_**No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I**_

_**No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I**_

_**Real niggas, say word,**_

_**Ye ain't never told no lie**_

_**Ye ain't never told no lie**_

_**Real niggas, say word,**_

_**Ye ain't never told no lie**_

_**Ye ain't never told no lie**_

_**Real niggas, stay true**_

_**Ye ain't never told no lie**_

_**Ye ain't never told no lie**_

_**That's a thing I don't do**_

_**Nah I just do it for the niggas**_

_**That are trying to see a million 'fore they die**_

_**Wattup**_

Naruto groaned at the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder, so he languidly opened his eyes, glaring at Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo who all surrounded him. Sighing in annoyance, he paused his music, and removed the earbuds before arching an eyebrow curiously. "What?!-"

"-Heard you got a sex buddy now? How big is he?" Karin inquired, twirling the string of gum around her index finger playful, eyes half lidded as if she was getting turned on talking about sex.

Naruto smiled, thinking about the naked picture Shadow_Me sent him once. "He's pretty b-Wait! I don't need to justify things to you!" Naruto snapped.

"He's probably not as big as Sasuke." Karin teased, noticing the glare that said Sasuke sent into her direction. There was one rule with Sasuke if he got into your pants: never! Ever! Tell anyone about what happened. If he had sex with you, you kept that too yourself, it was more like a secret gift that everyone wanted but few people were allowed to have. Karin was just lucky, she was around when Sasuke had been drinking and he needed to release some stress. However, the one person of his list of giving said gift too, sat right before him, glaring daggers at him.

Sasuke had a small crush on Naruto, lets be honest here. It's just, Sasuke had an estranged way of showing the blonde, and bullying him daily was one way. Albeit, he had a few feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke also wanted Nami-Kun, whoever the hell that was. If he didn't meet Nami-Kun in person one day, he at least wanted a backup plan and that's how Naruto played out in this situation.

_1. Nami-Kun_

_2. Naruto_

That was his list at which he would follow in pursuit of said person, in order to start an actual relationship with. However, he was sure Naruto wouldn't accept him after all the bullying and sexual assault he did towards the blonde, but he didn't give a damn... Not just yet.

"Naruto, get up we're sitting here today." The blonde narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, averting his gaze back towards the window, languidly placing his earbuds back into his ears. Sasuke gritted his teeth, leaning over the table abruptly and yanked Naruto towards him by the rim of his uniform. Naruto bared his teeth, slamming his fist against Sasuke's jaw, watching the raven release his shirt and clutched his left jaw protectively as his lost his equilibrium and stumbled backwards. Jugo then swung, punching Naruto forcefully in the nose, at which the blonde fell against the wall. Sasuke became enraged. "Stop!" Jugo froze, the blonde holding his nose, and everyone around could see his convulsing body on the floor and crimson blood leaking between the crevasses of his nimble digits. Naruto gasped for breath, snatching up his bag before running out of the open cafeteria doors, and there stood Sasuke emotionless as ever...

_Damn._

* * *

Naruto sat in his withered chair, wooded and weathered, nose bandaged. Fucker broke his damn nose, and at the moment Naruto was debating whether to go to school the next day. Door closed, lights turned off, he typed on the keyboard and waited patiently for a reply.

**Nami-Kun: **Hey, Babe.

He groaned when touching his nose, averting his eyes towards the computer screen.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Hey! You always brighten my day, 'cause today was the worse.

**Nami-Kun: **You ain't never lied. This idiot at school is pissing me off, always fucking with me.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Really?! Do I need to beat someone's ass for messing with my boyfriend?

Naruto gawked at the screen, his fingers carding through his hair languidly, but his sun kissed digits entwined into his shaggy blonde locks. Naruto analyzed the monitor for a few minutes, before typing in his response.

**Nami-Kun: **Boyfriend? Are you saying we're dating now?

_**Shadow_Me:**_ You don't want too? DX

**Nami-Kun: **No, no, no! I...I just didn't expect that. Of course you can be my boyfriend! :)

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Well, what happened with the guy today at school?

Naruto groaned, indulging himself in thought about the day in which Sasuke screwed it all up showing his face around.

**Nami-Kun: **Bullies. This dumbass is always messing with me, and today one of his buddies broke my fucking nose DX

_**Shadow_Me:**_ WAAAAH?! They hurt my baby?! I'm going to your school one day and you have to show me this dude. I'll fuck him up!

**Nami-Kun: **Thanks. :)

_**Shadow_Me: **_Anything for my baby :3

_**Shadow_Me: **_Hey, wanna sext?

**Nami-Kun: **Yeah... I kinda need to feel better.

Naruto folded his arms behind his head, straddling his legs and his gray sweat pants widened. His neon orange shirt was fluorescent and of course Naruto had to wear it. He smiled abruptly at the screen.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ I'd come to your house and bring you flowers since you're hurt. You'd let me inside and I'd entwine our fingers pulling you into a brief kiss (but I'd make sure not to hurt your nose).

**Nami-Kun:** Keep going.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ hmmmm...we'd sit on the couch and watch tv, but I'll let you sit on my lap, while I wrapped my arms protectively around your waist. Occasionally kissing your neck and cheek until you moaned and begged for more.

**Nami-Kun: **Oooh, baby I want more right now ;)

_**Shadow_Me:**_ I lay you down on the couch, and straddle your legs grinding our crotches together.

**Nami-Kun:** I'd buck up against you for more friction, grasping the cushions in one hand, and your loose shirt in the other.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ What if the shirt was skintight?

**Nami-Kun:** Then I'd slam your body on top of mine as you continued to dry hump me. *moans your name*

Naruto noticed the tent emerging in his pants, and the sweat tricking down from his forehead from the way his body warmed up during the conversation.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *groans* kissing the nape of your neck, before licking my way up towards your lips and then we'd make out long and hard.

**Nami-Kun:** *moans against your succulent lips, and opens my cavern for your moist appendix to enter*

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *pushes tongue in and unbuckles your pants* God, I'm gonna make you feel real good.

Naruto worried his bottom lip, moaning as he reread the messages and the new one that now appeared before him.

_**Shadow_Me: **_You'd beg for me to take you, and I'd just smile. Pulling the pants off completely, then I'll caress your toned thighs. Leaning forward I'd kiss your clothed erection, before massaging the head between me lips, while I undid my own pants.

**Nami-Kun: **Aaaaah! Haaaaa...Haaaa...Ha, Kami! You need to be here with me right now I'm so turned on!

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *smiles* I bet you are. You turn me on ever time I think about you.

**Nami-Kun: **Baby, keep going Xo

_**Shadow_Me:**_ clothes down to my ankles boxers and all, I'd pull your boxers off, revealing the erect penis and few blonde pubes that curled around the base of your shaft. Sucking my fingers seductively, I will brace myself up with my free hand and grind our dicks together. *moans at the feel of your penis against mine*

**Nami-Kun: **AAAAAAAAAH! God, yes! Keep going.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ I pull away, and grab your hand before I make you play with yourself while I prep you.

**Nami-Kun:** Mmmm...aaaaah *cringes as you push your index finger in* Sh-Shadow_Me! Ugh.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Oscillates my finger in and out of your greedy anus, wiggling in my middle finger, curling the digits each time it push in.

**Nami-Kun:** *arches back slightly, straddling legs wider*

_**Shadow_Me: **_You want this dick don't you?

**Nami-Kun: **Yes! I...I want it so bad!

_**Shadow_Me: **_*continues to prep you despite your begging, pushing in a third finger*

**Nami-Kun: **Waaaah? Ummmm...haaaa.

_**Shadow_Me: **_I have to use three fingers, you wouldn't be fully prepped if I didn't baby. I want to make you happy.

Naruto rolled the bulge in his calloused palm, groaning towards the ceiling while shutting his eyes with tenacity. God, how was he able to make him feel so good?

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *Removes my fingers and coils your legs around my waist, which elicits my penis to push inside*

**Nami-Kun:** Shadow_Me! Nnnngh. *moans louder*

_**Shadow_Me: **_*Wiggles in between your legs, grunting at the heat radiating around my dick*

**Nami-Kun: **Aaaaaah!...Your...You're so fucking big! Hmmmm. *bucks up against you, since I've adjusted*

_**Shadow_Me: **_*retreats slowly, gripping your hips to steady your body. Pushes back in just as slow, leaning forward to kiss and suck the nape of your neck, while I continued to fuck you*

**Nami-Kun:** Ummmm...Sh...Shadow_Me! *arches my back and turns head for you to have my access while my ass is getting beat into*

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *protrudes and retreats faster inside your wanton anus, groaning at the sight of your convulsing legs*

**Nami-Kun:** ugh...nnnn...ummm...haaaaa...ha..ha! Baby don't stop! Fuck me good! Give me it all baby!

_**Shadow_Me:**_ I do anything you want baby. *thrusts animalistic inside you, watching you whip your head left and right*

**Nami-Kun: ***curls toes, moaning your name as my eyes roll back*

Naruto pumped his shaft, biting his bottom lip until it bled, loving the tantalizing sensation of bliss and ecstasy driving his body to high heights. The blonde forgot all about his broken nose and the pain viciously attacking his face at the moment. Groaning, Naruto arched his back moaning out Shadow_Me, practically feeling the teen fuck him in the ass while he masturbated. Eyes half lidded and growing heavy, Naruto panted for breath, he stared at the monitor releasing his essence all over his computer.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ *rams into your prostate and then I'll continue as you cry out in pleasure. Watching you orgasm, before I cum inside you soon after*

Naruto went limp, his entire body shaking in bliss. Albeit Sasuke ruined his day at school, he had Shadow_Me to come home too and he made everything so much better. Naruto groaned and cleaned himself (and his computer) up, smiling at the message before him.

**_Shadow_Me:_** Do you feel better now? XD

**Nami-Kun: **Hell yeah. I'm so tired now, you make me feel so good. :3

_**Shadow_Me:**_ It's my job, since I'm your boyfriend. Hell, I was having a bad day too, but not anymore thanks to my awesome babe.

**Nami-Kun: **We have to meet in person one day. I feel so relaxed when I talk to you.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ Are you shy? Is my baby shy? 0_o

Naruto laughed at the question, a blush still on his face from the recent high he'd come down from. He really felt when they talked to each other. Naruto typed in a reply.

**Nami-Kun: **A little. Especially when I talk to people I have a crush on XD

_**Shadow_Me:**_ You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll make sure you're comfortable around me.

**Nami-Kun:** Really? 0_0

_**Shadow_Me: **_XD yeh. I really do care about you.

Naruto glanced over at his alarm clock, cursing under his breath at the sight of the time. "Dammit" he stated, averting his gaze back towards the computer.

**Nami-Kun: **I have to go, my grandad will be at home really soon.

_**Shadow_Me:**_ So you're alone? Damn, I would've come over if I knew exactly where you lived. Grandad?

**Nami-Kun: **My parents died :/

_**Shadow_Me: **_Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that. I didn't offend you did I?

**Nami-Kun:** No, it's cool. I'm use to it now. Text me: 1(543) 332-9981

_**Shadow_Me:**_ YAY! I'll text you right now. Bye babe.

**Nami-Kun: **Bye.

_Shadow_Me has left the chat room. _

Naruto logged off My_Booklet and grabbed his cellphone once it vibrated on the counter. He read the message, smiling like a lovestruck teenage girl.

_1(543) 746-5120: [Nami, I love you. I know it's too early in our relationship, but I feel that we'll go very far together. You warm my heart up that most people believe is cold. Hope your nose feels better, and one day when we met, I'll kiss your nose several times XD]_

_1(543) 332-9981: [Awwww, thanks Shadow. I understand the feeling, I love you too.]_

* * *

**These numbers are not real just saying. I pushed random numbers so please don't attempt to call anyone, cause you never know...**

**Song: "No Lie" by 2 chainz featuring Drake**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for waiting for the next chapter, I really appreciate the patience you all have. I'm been having writer's block and/or I've just been plain: Lazy. I apologize, but here's the next chapter so no worries as Lil Wayne says.**

**Disclaimer: **Go to the first page to see it

* * *

**Nami-Kun:**_ [_Awwww_, thanks Shadow. I understand the feeling, I love you too.]_

Sasuke smirked at the message, surprised and somewhat pleased that Nami would even reply in such a way. There was so many things that bombarded his mind at the thought of Nami actually sharing the same feelings that he possessed at the moment, and of course this bothered him. Sasuke wasn't use to falling in love with someone, let alone a stranger who he doesn't even know anything about! However, the things he know doesn't mean anything, and he wants to get to know Nami-Kun more than what he does now. What's his favorite color? How many siblings do he have? Favorite food? Etc. Sasuke felt deprived of this by just chatting online, and these little rendezvous if you'd call it that, didn't mean much if he couldn't feel more connected to said boy. The raven rose from the swivel chair, his eyes lidded and body glistening in sweat.

The foul and musty smell of sweat and cum engulfed his body, at which Sasuke knew he needed to wash the stench away immediately. He groaned, tossing his cellphone nonchalantly on the mattress of the bed, and carded his digits through his jet black locks as he pushed the bathroom door open and stepped into the room, turning the shower head on. He sighed nonchalantly, removing his grey skin-tight shirt and baggy sweatpants. The limp penis drooped before his legs as Sasuke stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to pelt his body. Throwing back his head, the not so boisterous Uchiha, slumped against the marble wall.

Water trickling down every crevasse within his nimble digits, cascading down his firm flesh and sloshing into the tub, where it moved rapidly down the drain. The water comforted Sasuke, a way that he wanted Nami-Kun to do. The water seemed to wrap its arms around him and kiss every single piece of porcelain skin upon his body. Nami-Kun would do that one day and he would continue to fall for this boy until they met; to create the greatest moment in his life. Sasuke wanted Nami-Kun, not just for sex but for someone to love properly; someone to be his best friend and lover, that knew him better than he knew himself. That's why Nami was perfect, he felt that connection with him and it bothered him, but he's learning to adjust now.

Sasuke groaned, sliding his trembling finger down his chest, mouth slightly agape and water dripping from his lips. Eyes lidded, face flushed, he gave in to the arousing sensation of lust and desire. Slumping against the wall yet again, Sasuke worried his bottom lip, running his hands through his hair and there he rested. His skin boiling despite the cold water that consistently pelted his body at the moment. "I need you, Nami-" Those onyx eyes shot open at the sound of the front door closing with a loud slam. The keys clattered upon the glass table and he could hear his older brother, sigh from exhaustion.

"Sasuke! I brought dinner, you should come down here and eat! Do it soon or I might have to eat all this food by myself!"

Sasuke groaned, leaning forward he turned the water off, and wrapped himself in a white towel. Exiting the shower, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Itachi who now managed to sit on his bed as he walked into his room. "What the _hell_ are you doing in here?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing, that's all." Itachi smiled suspiciously, but Sasuke ignored him and stepped behind his closet door to change. Itachi flopped back on the bed, his eyes falling upon the cellphone that seemed only about a few inches away from his face. He snatched the device up, his eyes immediately darting towards Sasuke when the latter took the phone from his grasp.

"Stay outta my business!" Itachi laughed, his eyes calculating his younger sibling as the 17-year-old walked out of the bedroom and down the spiral stairs.

"He's hiding something and I'm sure as hell going to find out what it is."

* * *

Sasuke stood out at the bus stop in the cold morning, his sweatshirt barely able to keep him warm from the cold viciously attacking his body. Last night he ate Chinese takeout and texted Nami-Kun (more like sexed) for a while until he fell asleep. Don't get him wrong, he loved Nami as a person, his personality was great, but something about him roused lust and desire within Sasuke. A feeling so strong that he couldn't resist the urge to want to fuck the shit outta him. His libido became frantic whenever Nami seemed to be mentioned around him and he loved the feeling. Said feeling quickly died when Naruto Uzumaki stalked towards him, to wait at the bus stop. "Nam-I mean Naruto, odd seeing you here-"

"-Shut...op...Uchi-a." The bandage around the bridge of his nose, made Sasuke want to laugh but he decided not too. A broken nose, was pretty funny, but Sasuke soon thought about Nami and his broken nose. He felt bad for Naruto but it was whatever.

"You should lighten up, Asexual. I'm just trying to be nice, or do you want me to play bad guy-"

"-I'd appreciate it...if you didn't ta-talk to me! Your friend... Broke my noose and you still want to fuck with me!-"

"-Nah, I'd rather _fuck_ you." Naruto narrowed his eyes, pondering on what Shadow_Me would do to Sasuke if he knew he was aggravating him at the moment.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like that." Sasuke gawked at him, a small tinge of jealously hurting his chest.

_**Boyfriend**?! Naruto had a **boyfriend**?!_

"Oh really." Sasuke stated in his cocky voice, despite the fact that deep, deep down inside he wanted to curl into a ball and "cry". Someone had beat him to the finish line. "He must be blind, if he's dating you-"

"-Don't hate because, I have someone-"

"-Im not hating. _Tsk_, I have someone myself." Naruto gawked at him, completely baffled by the fact that Sasuke Uchiha would've managed to get a boyfriend/girlfriend after all the people he's been with! "He's the one for me." Sasuke stated unnecessarily, watching Naruto's eyebrow twitch at that.

"Anyone who has a hole...you can stick that filthy dick of yours in...Is the won for you!-"

"-Is _Naruto-Kun jealous?_" He teased, watching the faint blush coat the blonde's face as he turned his head. Naruto hated that Sasuke had this much of a hold against him, which of course made him feel less of a man than he should feel. "He acts nothing like you." Azure eyes darted towards him.

"He's probably childish and naïve to date someone like you!-"

"-He's mature, something you aren't since puberty still hasn't come your way!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, neither of the two, noticing how pressed up against one another they were at the moment. Chest to chest, Sasuke's knee pressed against Naruto's crotch. Both were too into arguing they didn't notice a thing.

"My boyfriend actually isn't a jackass who ruins my life!" Sasuke shoved Naruto against the pole, his heart burning in anger. _Did Naruto actually think he tried to ruin his life daily? _The raven clenched his fists as Naruto glared at him, wanting to beat the hell outta him for being such a bastard!

"I don't need you to make me happy, Naruto." The blonde arched an eyebrow at that. "I have someone who makes me feel more than just the bad guy everyone knows me as! He cares and he loves me for me, and I love him for him. Not just for sex! I...I thought you were the one I wanted to be with you little, Dobe!" Incredulous azure eyes calculated Sasuke as he heaved for breath, from all the anger he held inside himself. "I don't need you! I don't want you! I have who I want, and I'm going to keep him because, he's the one for me you, prick-"

"-Well go be with him then! I never wanted to give myself to you anyway! I never wanted to hold you close and tell you I love you daily!" Sasuke gawked at Naruto. "I don't want you either! I have someone so stop trying to flirt with me, you mean nothing to me anymore Sasuke! Nothing!-"

"-fine!-"

"-Fine!-"

"-FINE!-"

"-FINE!-"

"-GO TO FUCKING HELL!-"

"-ALREADY THERE!"

Naruto stormed off, leaving Sasuke in the cold alone to wait for the bus. It never came. So the raven groaned, walking back towards the Manor where he stayed all day, to avoid seeing Naruto again.

* * *

**Nami-Kun**: Babe...You there? I've been texting you and you haven't been replying to any of my messages. I really need to talk to you.

Sasuke stared at the computer screen from where he laid on the bed. He didn't feel like talking to Nami today, he felt somewhat guilty for it. Yeah, it bothered him that Naruto had found someone other than him, but it also bothered him that said Naruto had felt the same way he did.

_He __**wanted**__ Naruto and Naruto __**wanted**__ him. _

But it's too late for that now, they both were in relationships with people they truly cared about. It was trivial, and it messed up his mind to the fullest! The raven pulled the covers over his head, and sighed, dialing his boyfriend's number. He waited patiently for Nami to pick on the phone, as he thought intently about the Naruto altercation earlier that day.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Sasuke's breathing hitched, his heart accelerating as Nami's sweet voice cooed into his right ear. "Hello, sweetie." He cooed, Sasuke noticing the small sense of hearing s something familiar about his voice.

"Hey. It's great to hear that sexy voice of yours for the first time." He chuckled afterwards, intently listening to Nami laugh along with him. His voice was so angelic, and it alone could turn him on instantly. At the moment, he was in fact getting turned on. A lot!

"You sound ravishing yourself Shadow... God, I feel relieved already just talking to you."

"Rough day today?"

"Yes! I failed my first test today at school, and that idiot once again managed to fuck my day up-"

"-Is he that desperate that he'd actually mess with you every fucking day?!-"

"-I guess he is!" Sasuke laughed at that, Nami groaning on the other line at the sound of that divine voice erupting into his ear abundantly. "...I've been stressing all day! God, I need to take a break baby."

"Wanna Sext to relieve you of that _awful_ stress?" He teased.

"Video chat?" Sasuke worried his bottom lip, his onyx eyes darting immediately towards the bedroom door to make sure that he had in fact locked it. Itachi was downstairs doing who knows what and he sure as hell didn't want his _know-it-all_ brother to bother him at a time like this.

"Ummm-"

"-Neck down." Nami bluntly interupted, eliciting Sasuke to abrutply cut his sentence short.

"So...you wanna see just my chest, torso... and penis-"

"-I really wanna see that penis again." Nami's husky voice croaked from the other side of the line, arousing Sasuke as he listened to the teen moan softly.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes, you're gonna get a show you'll never forget."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanna thank you all for showing my story love and patiently waiting for the next chapter to it. I really enjoying writing this and I just want to say in advance that I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and if it seems a little rushed, I also apologize for that too.**

**Disclaimer: **Go to the first page to see it, and I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter either.

* * *

"Okay. Give me a few minutes, you're gonna get a show you'll never forget."

"Can't wait." He cooed, eliciting a smile to curl up the raven's lips, as he rose from the bed and leaned over towards the computer, where he logged in. Sasuke was so fucking horny at this point, and he wanted to hear ever moan erupting from Nami's lips as he pleased him via webcam. "Oooo, Shadow...I want you so bad-"

"-You don't know what you're getting into." Sasuke teased, scrolling down to the bottom of his contacts where Nami-Kun was listed, and clicked the camera icon. He watched the loading icon, placing his phone delicately on the desk, before he grabbed his pants and unhooked the button. Languidly unzipping the denim, he gasped out, whipping around abruptly when his bedroom door slammed against the wall, and there standing suspiciously was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself. The raven smiled at his brother, who growled and zipped his pants back up, loathing that his brother actually had the audacity to interrupt something that he truly needed at the moment. "Do you not know how to fucking knock?!-"

"-I'm running the house while mother and father are on vacation-"

"-But their vacation is over!-"

"-They just called and extended it, so that means I run everything." Itachi laughed at Sasuke's enraged physiognomy, lolling against the door frame while the younger brother sighed in disappointment. "Were you masturbating?" Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Like I'd do some shit like that. I get laid, unlike some people I know, so if I need a fuck I can get one in no time." Itachi scoffed nonchalantly, his eyes hardening for a mere second until he remembered why he had come to retrieve Sasuke in the first place.

"Dinners' down stairs, and get the hell out of this room. You're so damn foolish to stay in this enclosed area all damn day." The raven glared at him, averting his gaze towards his closet, before he sighed nonchalantly and pushed pass Itachi towards the stairs. The older brother followed closely behind him, his eyes calculating Sasuke who didn't seem that interested in his brother's annoying antics. Sasuke felt so overwhelmed at the moment and he truly didn't care about anyone except Nami-Kun and possibly Naruto. The heated argument they had this morning made him wonder if choosing Nami was the best decision, but if Naruto was happy with his little _boyfriend_ what fuck should he care? Naruto was a rebound, while the raven had his eyes set on another prize at hand. One that he'd love forever, despite what anyone said about them.

"Itachi." The older sibling looked up from his plate, his eyes calculating his estranged brother who merely stared at him. The duo sat at the luxurious table, each feasting upon the take out that the older man had brought on his way home from work. "...What do you do when the person you like isn't actually who you really want?" Itachi smirked, forking his plate playfully, while glancing at his brother's unpropitious body.

"Meaning?-"

"-Say you love someone...but there's another person that you truly want to be with."

"Than the person you claim to be truly in love with isnt who you really _**want**_ to be with." Sasuke groaned, face palming himself before abruptly pushing his chair back from the dinner table and departing upstairs towards his room. Looking at the computer screen, his heart stopped upon reading the messages.

**Nami-Kun:** Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Why didn't reply to my video chat or return my texts...Shadow, if you're busy just tell me.

**Nami-Kun:** I'm getting pissed.

**Nami-Kun: **Maybe our virtual relationship can't work...I don't even know what you look like. If you can, maybe we could met up somewhere that's convenient for the both of us. I really wanna meet you to make sure, this relationship can truly work out.

**Nami-Kun: **Text me when you decided to talk. :(

_Nami-Kun has left the chatroom._

Sasuke cursed inwardly and flopped backwards on his bed. Maybe everything would be better tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke pushed the double doors of the main corridor open, as everyone stopped and watched him like a God. Girls blushing, guys giving him jealous looks, while others cowered in the corner just from having him in their presence. His book bag hauled on his left shoulder, the raven carded his nimble fingers through his hair, and smirked at the others who became transfixed by him. He was the greatest of the great, so you could say he loved the attention. After not replying to Nami's messages, the boy refused to message and/or call Sasuke when he attempted to reach out to him. Yeah, he could understand why the boy would be mad, but still at least talk to him.

The raven came to a hiatus at the sight of our friendly blonde, who sat isolated on a bench near Kakashi's classroom. Book in hand, and his reading glasses sitting perfectly on the bridge of his bandaged nose. Sasuke actually felt like being nice today, but then again why would he treat Naruto better than any other commoner...Shit would get started and Nami would assume he was cheating. "Hey, Dobe?!" He exclaimed, stalking towards the blonde as the crowd of high school students watched intently. Naruto ignored him, his bangs hiding the head phones in his ears. "Yo NOOB?! Don't act like you can't fucking hear me!"

"Oooooo, Sasuke's got a little competition." He heard a random girl giggle and whispered to her friend who nodded in agreement. This elicited his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

_This little idiot is screwing with me!_

He bared his teeth, storming towards Naruto where he then slammed the book out of his hands. The blonde gawked at the floor, hastily averting his enraged gaze towards Sasuke who towered over him.

_**Baking Soda marketing, I'm getting it ain't I? Obviously.**_

_**You a bitch, you a ho, that's just my philosophy**_

_**And I'm known to kick it like the captain of a soccer team**_

_**Billie Jean red leather same color red lobster**_

_**And she brain wash ya, head doctor**_

_**I be fresh as hell if the Feds watching**_

_**I'm a be fresh as hell if the Feds watching**_

_**I'm a be fresh as hell if the Feds watching**_

_**I'm a be fresh as hell if the Feds watching**_

_**Drop top, head bobbing**_

Naruto grabbed his iPod, turning off his music, before rising from his seat only to be shoved back down in it. "Leave me the hell alone!-"

"-Shut up!" Sasuke growled, making everyone come closer as the two had a glaring match. The raven hated just being in Naruto's presence, so of course he'd do all he could to fuck with him. "I owe you for that punch you gave me a few days again." Naruto scoffed, grabbing his bag and rising from the bench, only to be shoved back down into it again. "Where are you going, Dobe?-"

"-Shut up Sasuke." He mused, pushing back the raven who grabbed his wrist with tenacity and pulled him back into the seat.

"You don't go anywhere unless I say so!-"

"-Shut up! I fucking hate you, asshole!" Sasuke smirked, averting his gaze towards the double doors as Suigetsu walked inside with Karin and Jugo following shortly behind him.

"Wanna repeat that again, or will Jugo have to break anyone bone in your body?" Naruto grew taut, his azure eyes widening in incredulity. The other 3 "Gods" stood behind the Uchiha, as everyone backed away, ran away, or pulled out their cell phones to record what would happen next.

"Sasuke, this loser bothering you?" Karin inquired in annoyance, swirling her bubblegum around her right index finger. "Shouldn't you have learned kid?-"

"-Maybe Jugo didn't knock enough sense into him the first time." Suigetsu added, glancing over his shoulder to watch Jugo slam his fists together. Sasuke licked his lips seductively, loving the fear radiating from Naruto's eyes. The raven grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward as everyone around them gasped in shock. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke wrapped his arm around his waist and smirked mischievously at him. Glistening eyes met emotionless ones, at which the others laughed at the blonde's misfortunes.

"Look everybody, he's crying!" Suigetsu announced, pointing his accusing finger at Naruto as the transparent liquid trickled down his rosy cheeks. Laughter broke from around them, everyone taking pictures, video, laughing, pointing, and making lewd gestures at the blonde. He struggled against Sasuke's hold, hiccuping while more tears fell.

"Pussy!-"

"-What a loser!"

"He's a bitch! I mean look at him!"

"Crybaby! Crybaby...Naruto is such a crybaby!"

"He's seriously crying?! Hahahahahaha!"

"Hit him!"

"Look at the crybaby!"

"Pussy!"

"Dobe!"

Sasuke took their words all in, loving every second of it. Naruto balled, gasping out as his back hit the wall, when Sasuke shoved him into the bench. Eyes swollen and red, Naruto rolled over in the fetal position, convulsing in front of the one person he hated the most. "You wanna hit me don't you?" Sasuke inquired teasingly, calculating Naruto who glared at him with swollen eyes. "Go ahead hit me!...But wait, you're a fag!" Everyone gasped as Naruto gawked at him. "You'll probably call your _little boyfriend_ and have him come and beat me up...as a matter of fact I'll call him myself." Sasuke snarled, snatching up Naruto's phone and scrolling through his contacts. Naruto yelled, thrashing around on the bench, when he tried to lunge towards him, but Jugo kept him bond.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Call his boyfriend, and put him on speaker so he can hear him crying like a bitch." Sasuke kept scrolling until something unexpected caught his attention.

_Shadow_Me (my love): 1(543) 746-5120_

His eyes frantically analyzed the number, sweat beading upon his forehead as Karin arched her eyebrows in confusion. "Sasuke, what's...what's wrong?!" The raven whipped around, and then looked towards Naruto who narrowed his eyes in outrage.

_'What the hell is he doing with my number and My_Booklet username in his damn phone?!'_ Sasuke mused, clicking through his settings until he stared at the one thing he hoped wasn't true.

**My Number:**

_Uzumaki, Naruto: 1(543) 332-9981_

The raven stared deadpan at Naruto, as he dropped the phone to the floor, eliciting the electronic screen to shatter across the surface. Naruto cursed aloud, as Sasuke whipped around. His heart rate accelerating as everything began to seep into his mind.

_Naruto **was** Nami Kun!_

_Naruto **was** his **boyfriend** and vice versa!_

And all this time he was treating the blonde like shit. The Uchiha shook his head languidly, as Karin clutched his shoulders. "Sasuke, call his boyfriend!...Call him so he can hear it all!"

"Yeah, I wanna see that fucker try and do something about it!" His friends threatened, while Naruto thrashed around and continued to cry. Just the sight of the blonde made him purse his lips in disgust.

"Call his boyfriend, Sasuke!"

"I...I can't." Suigetsu glanced over his shoulder at him, his eyes wide in confusion.

"And why can't you?"

"Because..." Sasuke bowed his head in shame and looked away. "...I am his boyfriend." Naruto gawked at him, while everyone around them gasped loudly. Upon hearing this, everyone was rendered speechless, including Sasuke Uchiha himself.

* * *

**Finally they know who each other is! Will they hate each other like the first time?! Maybe. Or will they eventually start a loving relationship with one another? TaTa for now.**

**Shadowcat**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter of this wonderful story. I really appreciate all the support that you guys have for my stories. I believe that this version of Wanna Sext is more prosperous than the original. And I owe all that to you guys. My readers inspire me to sit down and write the best that I can, so this is for y'all... Thanks for the love! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter -_-**

**Disclaimer: **Go to the first page.

* * *

"I...I can't." Suigetsu glanced over his shoulder at him, his eyes wide in confusion.

"And why can't you?"

"Because..." Sasuke bowed his head in shame and looked away. "...I am his boyfriend." Naruto gawked him, while everyone around them gasped loudly. Upon hearing this, everyone was rendered speechless, including Sasuke Uchiha himself. Naruto was flabbergasted. His azure eyes staring incredulously at the raven, as he swatted his hand away, and the two boys released his person. The blonde rose from the bench, Sasuke refusing to acknowledge the enraged teen, that now snatched up his broken phone, and discarded book bag. "Naruto, I-"

_**Smack!**_

Sasuke stumbled backwards a little, his left hand instinctively pressed firmly against his cheek to soothe the pain, that now pestered his cheek. "I fucking hate you, Sasuke!" The blonde exclaimed before he ran down the hallway, after everyone began laughing at the tears trickling down his face. Sasuke slouched over, rather than stood tall like he normally would as a few obscenities erupting from under his breath, before he grabbed his bag and jostled his way through the crowd.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sat on top of a withering bench outside the cafeteria, where he ate his lunch and didn't bother to defend himself against the offensive accusations. Others who sat outside to eat, gossiped about the blonde and his little "affair" with Sasuke, but Naruto technically didn't have an affair with that bastard. He fell in love with Shadow_Me. He was in a relationship with Shadow_Me, not that bastard, Sasuke Uchiha who really knew how to fuck with him. He placed the headphones in his ears, languidly opening his bag lunch, to find that his sandwich had been smushed during the heated argument, earlier today.

The eerie sound of metal strapping against concrete, elicited his attention to avert towards the approaching raven. A tantalizing urge to flee plagued him, but before he could actually run away, Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and yanked the teenager into following him. He continued to walk, with Naruto stumbling behind him. His azure eyes narrowed and hateful, as Sasuke ever so often glanced over his shoulder and glared back just as daringly. "You obviously don't know, I'm trying to fucking avoid you!" Naruto growled. Snatching his arm away from Sasuke's grip, who whipped around abruptly and scoffed.

"We _have_ to talk about this-"

"-Did you mean it?" This took Sasuke aback, his eyes analyzing the gorgeous blonde that now stood before him. He scoffed again, averting his gaze towards the highway, having forgotten that Naruto had just inquired of him.

"Meant what, Dobe?-"

"-All those things you said to me!" Onyx eyes averted hastily to meet exasperated azure orbs. "You told me you loved me! And all the things you wanted to do, did you mean it?! Or was it all bullshit, so that you'd use me as some sex toy for release." The Uchiha carded his fingers through his hair. A small breeze of wind, engulfing the two who have officially isolated themselves from the entire school, and more so themselves.

"..."

"I thought so." Naruto snarled, turning back toward the school, at which he began to make his way to the campus. However, Naruto was soon rendered speechless yet again, when Sasuke abruptly whirled him around, and slammed his slightly chapped lips against the latter. Naruto's eyes fluttered close, his arms subconsciously wrapping around the other's neck, and the feel of his hand grazing his ass intrigued him. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's forcefully, eliciting the blonde to moan against his, as a flick of tongue brushed against his bottom lip, and entrance was granted. Naruto sucked his tongue, his lips trying to devour the others, who also had the same objective in mind.

The raven pressed his tongue into the other wet carven, investigating the inside, until his tongue coiled around Naruto's. The blonde yelped against Sasuke, after having the raven squeeze his ass firmly, until he realized what the two were doing out in the open. Growing highly enraged with himself, Uzumaki pushed the other away, eliciting a smack to erupt into the air. Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow, rubbing his swollen lips, as Naruto brushed off his uniform and glared at him. "I fucking hate you."

"Really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, jamming his hands into his khaki pants, eyes shining with absolute amazement. "You didn't seem to hate me, when I had my tongue down your throat-"

"-Shut the hell up, Sasuke!" Naruto stormed off, with an amused raven hot in pursuit. He grabbed and held Naruto firmly against an old tree, his cold eyes searching frantically through those blue orbs for a spark that assured him that Naruto, _at least_ cared to hear what he had to say. The outraged blonde thrashed against him. His chest heaving, at the accumulating adrenaline. "Let go of me, you stubborn jackass!-"

"-Naruto, I..." Sasuke caressed the boy's left cheek, his breath coming out as sharp bursts of air, after running this dobe down, just to talk to him. "...I meant everything I said to you." This took Naruto aback and so did Sasuke seemed kinda baffled from it all. He was literally damaging the Uchiha pride as he continued to speak. "From day one to now. I meant everything, even when I promised you all of me. I didn't know that you were, Nami, but to be honest…I've always cared for you dobe-"

"-Sasuke." The raven looked up into the blonde's solemn gaze. A sense of comfort radiating from his person, and subconsciously he leased his arms from his grip and smiled slightly.

"What is it Naruto?" Suddenly said Naruto furrowed his eyebrows to the center of his forehead, and in one swift motion of his clenched fist...He swung. Sasuke felt the bone crushing blow to the face, making his eye the first thing to make direct contact with it. He bared his teeth to subdue the agony, gasping out at the feel of another painful blow slamming against his abdomen. The raven lunged forward and tackled Naruto, to the ground slamming his fist against his jaw, before slamming both his fists into the boy's chest cavity. Naruto shuffled all his weight over, rolling on top of the raven, who purposely smacked his forehead against Naruto. Only to receive a strong right hook to the jaw. Suddenly something inside Sasuke's mouth snapped. They fought until, Kakashi raced outside and forcefully snatched Naruto off of Sasuke's person.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you two?!" Iruka exclaimed, while helping Sasuke off the ground. He immediately clutched his jaw, at the feel of intense pain plaguing the left side of his face. Iruka soon took notice of this, and removed his hand to see how distorted the raven's jaw line now looked.

"Iruka, take Sasuke to the nurse quickly! He might need to be rushed to the hospital!" The brunette nodded to ensure his understanding, picking up the raven bridal style, before running off towards the front of the school. A large crowd of noisy bystanders watched in shock.

_**Naruto just broke Sasuke's jaw?**_

The silver-haired man grabbed the blonde firmly by his shoulder, escorting him straight toward principal Tsunade's office.

_'Jiraiya is gonna be pissed about this.' _He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Doing a quicker update because, a lot of you guys are enjoying the story. Also due to the fact, that I enjoyed writing the last chapter, so here's more for you all! Once again, I truly apologize for the shortness of this chapter as well, I'm really trying to make these chapters longer, and they evidentally don't end up like I want them too. Sorry for any typos as well! However, thanks for the love! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** Go to the first page

* * *

_'__Jiraiya is gonna be pissed about this.' _He thought. Naruto released a few mantras of obscenities under his breath, his azure eyes taking in the enraged glares of his fellow peers, but mostly the death stares from Suigetsu and the posse. Kakashi held his collar firmly with an iron grip, his face emotionless as the two jostled through the nosy crowd and entered into the building. The crisp air of AC hit Naruto with great force, eliciting his body to shiver uncontrollably. However the abrupt change in temperature seemed to have little affect on Kakashi Sensei. Down the vacant corridor the two ventured. Naruto, having lost all hope of being able to manipulate his way out of the occurring situation, slouched over and groaned. Kakashi only scoffed, and continued his task. The closed windows allowed sun rays to shine upon the newly polished floors, guiding them down the dim lit halls. Upon reaching Tsunade's door, the silver haired man knocked graciously udoor the door, and patiently waited to be acknowledged by the woman on the other side. "Come in." She cooed. Her smile quickly fading away at the sight of Naruto being _once again_ escorted to her office. Tsunade groaned, lolling back against her reclining swivel chair, and beckoned for her favorite blonde to have a seat. "What's the problem this time, Kakashi?-"

"-This is all Sasuke's-"

"-Naruto!" She snapped. Giving him the death glare, at which he immediately went silent. "Kakashi?"

"Naruto and Sasuke were fighting outside during lunch-"

"-Uchiha?" Kakashi nodded assuringly, and of course it kinda baffled her that he'd be involved in this type of behavior. She'd never truly experienced the bad inside that boy, but she also knew Naruto wasn't that quick to fight either. He fought when needed, and seeing him before her meant something drastic went down. "Where is, Uchiha? You can't give me one and not the other-"

"-With all due respect, Ms. Tsunade. Sasuke can't come to the office, he's being examined by Shizune for a broken jaw. Which means he could end up going to the hospital." She sighed slowly, almost languidly if you noticed it. She thanked Kakashi and shooed him off, and entwined her fingers once the door closed shut. She placed her chin firmly upon her hands, at which Naruto stared all around the room, trying to avoid those condemning eyes.

"Naruto." She announced bluntly. This startled him, and he turned slowly, watching Tsunade lean her deadweight forward on the desk. "What happened?" Naruto puffed out a gust of air, and folded his arms firmly against his pectoral muscle.

"Nothing-"

"-Naruto, I know you more than anyone at this school, so what happened? I'm for certain you don't go around picking fights for no reason-"

"…" she narrowed her eyes daringly.

"At the beginning you said this what Sasuke's fault, so wh-"

"-He's Sha-" Naruto cut his sentence short as Jiraiya seemed to materialize out of nowhere, and the look on his face showed how displeased he'd become. Obviously Kakashi reported the incident to him and he now was pushed to the verge of beating Naruto's ass.

"Mr. Jiraiya what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Naruto shrink in size at the old man, who sat adjacent to him. His damning eyes occasionally lingering upon his grandson's person.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Tsunade." The Sexagenarian forced a pleasant smiled, however in his mind obscenities erupted from his lips left and right. "What has my Naruto caused this time?" He queried, resting both hands firmly on his thighs nonchalantly. She carded her hair languidly, while Naruto averted his gaze from both adults that seemed to eye him.

"Naruto here, got into yet again fight with one of the students...Sasuke Uchiha, this time, and there's a chance he might have broken his jaw." Jiraiya shook his head in disappointment. He'd become quite blasé by the frequent office visitations dealing with Naruto's uncontrolable fighting. He should've guessed that had been the problem when Kakashi called his personal cell.

"Is this all?" She nodded her head, at which the old geezer jostled Naruto in the shoulder and grunted. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"...sorry." Naruto grumbled. The aggrieved teen rose abruptly from his seat and made his way towards the office doors. Coming to an hiatus when Tsunade's angelic erupted into the tense air.

"5 days suspension, a month of detention, and 4 weeks of weekend community service."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Okay."

"Thank you, Ms. Tsunade. I can assure you, that Naruto will not be an encumbrance on you anymore for the rest of the school year." Naruto strolled down the corridor, arching his eyebrow when a furious Sakura Haruno stormed towards him. Before he could comprehend why she was so upset, her petite hand made abrupt contact with his sun-kissed cheek.

"Dammit!-"

"-Why the hell did you hurt my Sasuke, you idiot?!"

_He's technically __**my**__ Sasuke, but he can go die in a fucking fire._

Naruto winched, rubbing his throbbing flesh, as she rested her hands firmly on her hips. Her emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. The blonde just sighed, wanting to quickly find the foyer of the school, so Sakura could leave him the hell alone. Seclusion. That's all he desired at this very moment. "Well, Naruto?!" She snarled, rolling her eyes at the sight of Jiraiya exiting out the principal's office. She scoffed and trotted away, leaving the blonde with his highly upset grandfather. The two spoke nothing of the other, indulging themselves in time-consuming thoughts. Naruto mainly kept himself isolated from the older man, while sporting a busted lip and bruised eye.

"You know I'm very disappointed." Naruto lolled against the seat of his old Cadillac, his right fist pressed firmly against his cheek. The old man glanced over at the young boy, his eyes relenting of his disturbed grandson. "This is the third time I've had to come down to the school, having to apologize to the principal over and over again because you fight with everyone!" He exclaimed, shaking his head in pure disbelief. "You need to stop with the redundant antics Naruto, it's time you grow up-"

"-He started it with me! He did this!" Naruto whined before he puffed out his cheeks in exasperation, having lost the little spout with his unabashed grandfather. They road in silence, with the old man lecturing him often, but Naruto seemed indulged deep in thought to actually give two shits.

"I swear sometimes I don't what to do with you, Naruto...You're just like your brother." Naruto gave the sexagenarian a side glare, scoffing inwardly at the idea of him acting like that wreck-less brother of his. Kyuubi moved quite often, mooching off people he manipulated into doing his will, since being a con was _definitely_ his forte. Everyone had become quite blasé with his destructive demeanor and inadequate ways. Naruto stared deadpan out the window, his azure eyes growing heavier as they grew closer to their home along the countryside.

_I should've broken more than just his damn jaw._

* * *

Mikoto gasped in shock at the sight of her beloved Sasuke, siting upon the hospital bed with his mouth sealed shut. He couldn't form any words, however she took it as being mentally incompetent, which wasn't the case at all. The faulty hospital room lights would flicker on and off, but neither Uchiha seemed pestered by it. "Honey, are you okay?" He narrowed his eyes at her, nodding his head yea, before winching as an abrupt surge of pain, shocked his body entirely. The deadpan gaze Mikoto sent Sasuke's, made him tremble inside, but he quickly overcame the adversity when the room door opened, revealing his furious father and intrigued brother.

"We should have that nuisance arrested for what he did to you!" Fugaku exclaimed. His eyes ablaze in anger, and his face flustering at seeing Sasuke's swollen jaw. The 17-year-old conveyed an unabashed physiognomy to the eyes of the world, but deep down he wanted to clout the shit out of Naruto. However he knew he'd deserved the beating he received and possibly more, albeit he didn't go down like a punk. He landed a few good blows, before the other used a set of contrivance tactics that brought him to his defeat.

"This is highly amusing to see, Sasuke be brought down so low... I bet you allowed that Uzumaki kid to beat the living sh-"

"-Itachi." His father sternly stated. Fugaku's onyx eyes hardening at the sense that maybe Sasuke did refuse to hurt the blonde, and risked jeopardizing the Uchiha Pride. "Sasuke...Explain to me how this fight began." The younger raven shrugged his shoulders languidly, hastily averting his gaze to hide from his father's damning eyes. The consistent sound of the heart monitor, erupted into suffocating air. "I'll be paying those Uzumaki's a mere visit later today, and possibly throw in an estimate for the cost of your medical bills." Itachi watched on from the side lines, while Mikoto and her husband conversed about ways to approach Jiraiya on the matter.

"It's just a matter of time before someone else gets hurts-"

"-He's a boy, they fight.-"

"-That boy hurt my son, and I don't want people going around thinking my son is some type of punk!" The head of Uchiha Corp exhaled in exasperation, face palming himself while the others indulged in deep thought. Fugaku whipped around swiftly, jamming his calloused palms into both pants pockets before making his way towards the wooden doorway. "I'm going to find that boy, and when I do...He'll pay _big_ time for this, Sasuke-"

"-Father, I think you're being a little bit harsh on-"

"-Itachi enough! You should be a man of great intelligence, don't stand in my presence with the mindset of a commoner. Let me take care of this or can I bestow upon you such responsibility and you go to them in my place? Either way, Uzumaki will learn." The man glared at Itachi. His teeth clenched, but physiognomy emotionless while his son advanced towards him.

"Father, l'll go." He responded mischievously.


End file.
